Joeli Namsis
Joeli Namsis is a novice in the convent of Sweet Mercy, whose Sis family are close allies of Thuran Tacsis. Nona Grey first meets her in Mystic Class, and the two novices quickly get into a feud. Appearance and Personality Joeli Namsis is a tall girl, a willowy blonde with a narrow beauty to her. She's very popular with a close group of loyal friends. Unable to forget her family’s privilege, she can be extremely manipulative and spiteful. She's a Quantal prime, with rare skill at Thread-Work and an accomplished poisoner to boot. History Joeli Namsis was enrolled as a novice at Sweet Mercy, but it seems that her family always intended for her to leave before graduating as a nun, having received an excellent convent education. Grey Sister Joeli takes an immediate dislike for Nona seemingly for her peasant background, and it quickly develops into a personal feud. In Blade-Hall, Joeli mocks Nona's failure on the Blade-Path, and accuse her friend Hessa of helping Yisht steal the Shipheart. When this doesn't get a rise, she goes on to claim that if Nona really cared about Hessa she would search for clues to avenge herself on Yisht. Nona almost loses control, pinning Joeli to the ground, but allows her friends to drag her away. Afterwards, Joeli brings-up Nona on charges of attacking her before Abbess Glass and other nuns. The Abbess clearly wants to defend Nona, but won't do so openly, instead nudging the proceedings towards her desired outcome. She raises suspicion about why Joeli didn't visit the Sanatorium, which eventually leads Sister Apple to figure-out that Joeli has used Ulhen's Ointment to fake her injuries. The charges are dismissed. Joeli's feud with Nona continues. One day she and four of her friends ambush her outside the bathhouse. Nona puts-up one hell of a fight, injuring the five girls as badly as she gets hurt herself, before Darla breaks-up the brawl. When it is Nona's turn for the Shade-Trial, Joeli is utterly determined to catch her. However, Nona enrolls all her friends to help. While Arabella and others distract the Mystic Class novices disguised as Nona, Darla hurl Nona from the high balcony over the Novice Cloister into the Centre Oak. Nona then retrieves the puzzle-box and opens it with her Flaw-Blades, much to Joeli's disgust. Having planted the seed, Joeli seems to manipulate Nona with Threads into exploring the spot where Hessa died, knowing full-well that Abbess Glass has forbidden novices from exploring the undercaves. This eventually bares fruit, with Nona going exploring in the caves beneath the convent, where Joeli has set Trip-Thread. On notified Inquisitor Pelter, Nona is convicted of breaking convent rules and flees in fear of her life. The Inquisition eventually brings-up Abbess Glass on charges of heresy. Joeli manage to convince her families to let her attend Glass' trial at Sherzal's palace, as do Arabella and Darla. During the trial, Joeli tries to manipulate the judges with Thread-Work, but Darla and Ara intervene, Ara countering her manipulation and Darla distracting Joeli with a hefty shove. Eventually Abbess Glass turns the tables on Sherzal, instead putting her on trial for stealing the Sweet Mercy Shipheart. But Sherzal has no intention of facing justice, despite the assembled Sis, breaking up the trial with her soldiers. A fight ensues with Ara walking The Path and unleashing her power, while Darla deals with the archers. With Ara's power spent, Abbess Glass urges them to escape through the servants entrance. Darla and the ringfighter Regol try to shield their escape, but Joeli uses Thread-Work against them. Regol flees in confusion, and Darla gets swarmed by the soldiers, although Ara manages to rescue her. Category:Characters